One Piece Rap
The One Piece Rap, also known as the Gum-Gum Rap or the Pirate Rap, is the introduction used by 4Kids in their dub of One Piece. It is rapped by Shawn Conrad, better known by his stage name "Freshco". Following much hype from the showing of a English version of We Are, after winning the rights to dub the series 4Kids choose to drop "We Are" for this instead. The song itself used cut and pasted scenes from "We Are!" as well as the series itself. The musical score was also reused for the outro to the series as well as the introduction. The reaction to the One Piece Rap has always been mixed. While it was praised for being an alternative to the Japanese pop introductions used by the original version, it was down-rated due to its lyrics. A version prior to the release of the 4Kids dub had an infamous line about Zoro saying that "he's a samurai", but it was changed prior to the premiere. As crew members joined the Straw Hat Pirates, the lyrics were revised to add the new characters making the song sound awkward and rushed at time. Further criticism was pulled into question over why it was continued to be used over the original Japanese songs or another alternative song. There is rumored to have been a final version that went back to the original rap lyrics, which included Robin, but it did not air as 4Kids' license expired. When FUNimation first took over the series dubbing, they showed the Japanese version of the intro Crazy Rainbow, upon the songs finish the FUNimation representatives present then asked "Would you like to see the 4Kids introduction now?". They were met by a loud "No!" from the fans present. A version of this song was also used for the English version of the game Grand Battle. This version having slightly different lyrics; it did not include any of Luffy's crew in the lyrics. This song originally appeared on the old 4Kids corporate site at 4KidsEntertainment.com Lyrics YO-ya-yo, ya-yo Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy Dreamin', don't give it up Zolo Dreamin', don't give it up Nami Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! Here's how the story goes we find out About a Treasure in the Grand Line Theres no doubt, The pirate who's eye on it He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates I'm gonna be king Ya-yo, ya-yo ya-yo, ho-ho His name is Luffy That's Monkey D. Luffy Gonna be king of the pirates! He's made of rubber - (female singers) how did that happen? Yo-ho-ho he took a bite of Gum Gum Ya-yo, ya-yo His name's Zolo, He's just like a samurai And a L-A-D-Y Nami's not shy The pirate crew coming through, doin' their thing, With the king of the pirates, he's gonna be king! Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! Ya-yo, ya-yo Set sail for One Piece! Alternate version YO-ya-yo, ya-yo Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy Dreamin', don't give it up Zolo Dreamin', don't give it up Nami Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! Here's how the story goes we find out About a Treasure in the Grand Line Theres no doubt, The pirate who's eye on it He'll sing, "I'll be King of the Pirates, I'm gonna be king!" Ya-yo, ya-yo ya-yo, ho-ho His name is Luffy That's Monkey D. Luffy Gonna be king of the pirates! He's made of rubber - (female singers) how did that happen? Yo-ho-ho he took a bite of Gum-Gum Ya-yo, ya-yo His name's Zolo, He's like a samurai And a L-A-D-Y Nami's not shy The pirate crew coming through, doin' their thing, With the king, with the king, gonna be Pirate King! Ya-yo, ya-yo, yao-yo, hoo-hoo Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! Ya-yo, ya-yo Set sail for One Piece! Revisited 1 His name's Zolo he's just like a samurai and a l-a-d-y Nami's not shy Usopps' doin that marksman thing And Sanji's cooking for the would-be king! Revisited 2 His name's Zolo he's just like a samurai and a l-a-d-y Nami's not shy Usopps' doin' that marksman thing Sanji's cookin' Chopper's doctoring Trivia *Editing inconsistencies can be seen when it shows Hawk-Eye Mihawk; in the dub, the hilt of his blade was changed to look less cross-like, but in this opening Mihawk's blade is unedited. *This song also appears in One Piece: Grand Battle, this version is missing the lines that mention Luffy's crew. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:4Kids